In Sickness and in Health
by uiku
Summary: Drabbles focused on multiple pairings. / 02: Kise and Kasamatsu talk about the words "I love you."
1. Sick

Notes: Aah, I've been in a writing mood lately. I suppose I'll use this as a collection for my drabbles. I can usually crank drabbles out frequently, and hopefully, I'll have the latest chapter of my other multi-chapter fic, "_Of Misconceptions_" finished up today. Thank you all for your support. I truly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"This medicine made me sleepy," Kasamatsu said with a frown, holding up a bottle of cough syrup to Imayoshi, who, until now, hadn't realized how severe the other's cold actually was. Or rather, he wasn't going to show him that he cared directly. He took the bottle from Kasamatsu's hand and placed it back on the bedside table, crawling into the bed with him. He grinned, and then placed his lips to the other male's head, giving him a quick kiss. Kasamatsu grunted and slid away from him, turning away from him.

"N-No. We're not doing this today." The former Kaijo captain said, frowning. He rolled over, pulling the blankets over himself harshly. Imayoshi took this chance to scoot even closer to him and bury his face in the crook of the other's neck. Kasamatsu huffed and turned around, face-to-face with Touou's former captain. "E-Eh… Imayoshi… get off of me already—"

The other simply smiled and leaned down, kissing his dear Kasamatsu's eyelid, and then his temple. The other flailed around, pushing and shoving Imayoshi. "Kasamatsu, you really are cute.~"

"Stop it, idiot! You'll be sick!"

"Not that you'd mind, huh? Perhaps then I could get you to take care of me, mmh?"

"As if..!"

**-Fin.**


	2. How Often

Notes: I extend my deepest apologies to those of you waiting on the next chapter of "_Of Misconceptions_"..! With personal issues taking the wheel in my life right now, I've only got time to write drabbles. Hopefully, I'll be able to crank that chapter today! It's 2:17am right now, so I'm sure I can do it..!

This drabble focuses on the contrast between Kasamatsu and Kise's feelings on saying "I love you." I've wanted to write something with these two for quite some time. I tried to be funny too, but I think I failed, ahaha.~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"How often do you use those words with him?" Kasamatsu asks out loud. He probably doesn't realize that Kise is staring him down right about now, with the most –dare he say—adorable puppy-pout on his perfect face. The model simply shrugs and chuckles softly, probably not aware that he's started blushing now. He smiles confidently; opening his mouth to answer, but Kasamatsu isn't really paying him any mind at the moment. He's staring outside the window of the café now, watching as the different people passed by. Kise sighs and places a hand on Kasamatsu's. "I only say it when I feel it. I'm being honest about my feelings, senpai!"

"Ah…"

The silence is beginning to be a bit much for Kise to handle. He blinks a bit, then decides to ask his senpai his own relationship-related question. "How often do you say that to Imayoshi-san?"

His heart clenches, because he could feel that one coming. Why did Kise have to be so innocent, so … knowing, as if he knew that Aomine would stay by his side throughout everything? It didn't really help much that Kise was always so happy, or at least, that's what Kasamatsu saw.

"I never say it. Not even when… Never mind."

This time, Kise laughs, covering his mouth up a bit. "Senpai, I would think that you would be direct with your feelings!"

"Idiot, as if I could actually say that to Imayoshi's face!" He knows that he's gone bright red now, and there's no turning back now, because at that very moment, as if he was summoned, the former Touou captain entered the café, his head immediately turning to face the duo. A smile came to his face as he approached them, jogging happily. Kasamatsu could only cover his face with his sleeve as he felt all eyes on him. Damn his big mouth. Kise looks at Kasamatsu and then at Imayoshi, and then back at Kasamatsu. "Ah, Imayoshi-san! Do you want to sit down here?"

_Dummy, don't offer him the seat!_

**-Fin?**


End file.
